


Durin's Day

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Celebrations, Durin's Day, Everybody Lives, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg (non-graphic mentions), bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Durin's Day since the reclaiming of Erebor from Smaug is being celebrated and Bilbo has some special news to share with Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo & Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a shameless piece of bagginshield fluff. I regret nothing. I might write a small bit with the aforementioned Fíli/Ori situation, the kiliel and the second Durin's Day at Erebor with wee dwobbitling cuddles. (It was supposed to be a perfect drabble but grew into 300 words. Ah, well.
> 
> Mostly, though, this was written in celebration of New Years Eve being tonight (people really started to fire fireworks over her about half an hour ago) and I wanted a silly New Years bagginshield and decided to go with the the Dwarven New Year's instead. (Which I know is in September, bear with me.) 
> 
> Happy end of 2015 & beginning of 2016!<3*hugs*

It's their first Durin's Day since the reclaiming of Erebor. The celebrations will be grand, ever more so as the line of Durin is strong in the lives of Thorin, Dís, Fìli and Kíli, and while Fíli will be very lucky indeed to produce offspring (his courtship with Ori is sadly unlikely to be blessed with children), Kíli is already on the road to fatherhood with Tauriel.

 

So there is no shortage of heirs for the throne of Erebor and little hope for more from the King itself.

 

Yet it seems like Dwarrows and Hobbits are not so incompatible as some would have thought when it comes to reproducing between the two.

 

'Truly?' Thorin asks, hopeful. He has been telling Bilbo over and over again that their marriage will be fine even it will only be a family of two. (Not that it would ever be just that, with a sister, sister-sons and more cousins that one can comfortably shake a war-hammer at, even if the Ri's are very distant.)

 

Bilbo blushes prettily, which he does off and on, a fact which never fails to entice Thorin. 'Truly,' the hobbit replies, looking up at Thorin, from the embrace the king has swooped him into. His face is split in a wide grin. 'Happy Durin's Day, my king.'

 

Thorin kisses him sweetly and deeply, almost sweeping Bilbo off his feet with his ardour. In the end he sets the Hobbit down onto his furry feet and looks at him in awe. 'I can scarce believe it.'

 

'Believe it,' Bilbo tells him, 'at this time next year we will be drowning in nappies and will not get a good night's sleep between the two of us.'

 

'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

 

A year later, Thorin stands by his word, contented.


	2. Fíli & Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Ori face the first Durin's Day after Erebor was reclaimed, still wanting for the child they both would love from the bottom of their hearts. 
> 
> (Non-graphic references to miscarriages.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic of 2016, yay! :)

By the first Durin's Day after reclaiming Erebor from Smaug, it is clear to both Fíli and Ori that they are unlikely to produce offspring between the pair of them.

 

It is Fíli who brushes away Ori's tears; for his beloved, his One, had been set on starting a family of his own. Growing a child that would want for nothing, and doing so with Fíli, had long been the scribe's fondest dream. And, now, it seems like that hope might be gone. Because Fíli is failing his love.

 

'This is not your fault,' Fíli whispers, closer than close, all the better to hide the tears in his eyes, for Ori _cannot_ be allowed to see.

 

'It is!' Ori counters, defiant, always so ready to shield Fíli from himself, even if this, the reason why they had such difficulty in creating new life, is not something Fíli can do anything about at this point in time. 'If I was a better warrior I could have protected you!'

 

Fíli covers his flinch badly. But he tries and that has to be enough for his pride.

 

'This is my fault if anyone's, Ori, and my failure as a warrior the cause.'

 

For a wound, that had been dealt to Fíli in the Battle of the Five Armies, was the reason why Fíli, as a bearer, could not bear. Two of their children had been returned back to Mahal to be reforged since they had become wed. Oín had been gentle when he had told Fíli, after the second time, that it might be advisable not to try again, or at least give his body more time to recover.

 

Kíli's happiness in expecting his own child with Tauriel makes happiness taste like ashes in Fíli's mouth.

 

'It is no-one's fault,' Ori sobs, grieved.


	3. Fíli and Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sees what Fíli cannot hide well enough when Kíli announces he and Tauriel are expecting the first dwelf to be born into the line of Durin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ficlets are not in chronological order.

Bilbo notices that all is not as it should be, Fíli is putting on a brave face as Kíli tells them all about Tauriel's pregnancy, which is a surprise in itself, as none of them had though that two races so different could ever procreate.

 

But the slight swell of Tauriel's stomach (telling it's own tale of the pair having waited longer than most when announcing a baby, probably because of prudence, on Tauriel's part more likely than on Kíli's) and the brightness of Kíli's eyes (present in them for over a month now, though the young archer had kept his silence) and the pride in his voice are proof enough.

 

Fíli hides himself well and Orí is at his side as Fíli gives his brother his felicitations. Yet Bilbo sees. Kìli doesn't, which is more important. For then Fíli would accuse himself, and then Kíli for making his brother sad, and it would all go downhill from there.

 

'Fíli,' Bilbo corners the heir to the throne later when the impromptu party over the expected baby has swallowed the rest of the company and the father-to-be is succinctly diverted by his wife. Orí has been snatched away, giving Bilbo this chance.

 

'Don't,' Fíli says, 'I don't need any more reassurances. And this just proves you and uncle have a chance, being a little more compatible than them.' His golden head jerks towards his brother and sister-in-law.

 

'I wasn't going to assure, just ask if you are all right,' Bilbo said gently.

 

'There are few Dwarflings,' Fíli says, 'maybe me and Orí are like that.'

 

Bilbo doesn't say anything to that, lets the golden prince have his little lie, if it soothes it cannot be ill. The Hobbit just wishes this won't affect Fíli's relationship with his brother, or his husband.


	4. Bilbo & Thorin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin share their good news with their family and friends after the official part of the Durin's Day celebrations are over. Bilbo's happiness is marred by the worry over Fíli's difficulties.

Bilbo and Thorin save their news until after the official Durin's Day celebration. Even so, those with eyes to see can glean something from the way their King is smiling, paying Bilbo every courtesy. Most of the Company guess.

 

Thorin all but shouts the news at their close circle, family and the  C ompany (most of whom are family anyway), while Biblo would have chosen to be a bit more discreet. Yet he cannot but look on indulgently as Thorin announces their good luck. Things are far enough along that telling now is not courting ill luck. 

 

'We are to have a child!' Thorin booms, holding Bilbo close to his side. 

 

They are swept over by the tidal wave of congratulations and well-wishes. Kíli is most enthusiastic with the latter and also cheekily suggests that Bilbo should share thoughts with Tauriel over carrying a child of half-dwarf origins.  Dís is very happy for them, though her eyes also stray to her eldest. Yet Fíli does seem genuinely happy for them as he and Orí come over to congratulate. 

 

Bilbo's happiness is dimmed by that moment, amidst all the joy, of the flicker of guilty resentment in Fíli's eyes that the prince was not able to completely subdue.

 

'Do you think Fíli's need to give Orí a child will end tearing them apart?' Bilbo asks Thorin later, when they are bundled up in bed, well-fed and celebrated.

 

Thorin draws him closer, hand settling on Bilbo's stomach, a habit he's already picked up during the one day he's known about the baby. 'I sincerely hope it won't. Those boys deserve better than what fate has given them.'

 

'I feel too blessed,' Bilbo murmurs.

 

'Do not blame yourself, ghîvashel. It is in Mahal's hands now.'

 

*

 

Eventually, Mahal  _is_ kind, reforging all he took. 


	5. Orí & Fíli (+bonus Rí family cuddles!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli is pregnant, again, and Orí worries but can't share it with his husband. Good thing he has brother's.

Fíli is gravid again. He cannot help worrying. Its not the first time and he _cannot_ not worry.  Orí worries with him, _for_ him more than their unborn pebble, keeping all his worries to himself. For Orí trusts Mahal, there's no need to share his trepidation with Fíli, so those words are locked away.

 

Instead, he pours them out to his brothers. Nori holds him close when Orí is all cried out. Dorí is close-by, waiting with tea and hovering. It is always Nori who holds Orí when he cries, for if it were Dorí, then there would be double the tears.

 

'I'm afraid,' Orí admits.

 

'For him?'

 

Norí always knows what Orì means, even those times when Ori himself doesn't.

 

The youngest Rí burrows closer to his brother. 'I don't know what he'll do if Mahal doesn't bless us fully this time. If it needs more reforging…'

 

*

 

Later, when Orí is home with his husband, curled up to him, hands on the swell that already shows through Fíli's layers when out of their chambers, Fíli gasps.

 

'What is it?' Careful words, worry tucked under the surface.

 

Fíli turns to him, eyes wide, hopeful, fear-tinged. Fear of being happy after so many disappointments, so many - - 'It's moving.'

 

Orí's heart seizes in his throat. They've never gotten here, to this point where their gem makes it's life known within Fíli. It's a turning point, for Mahal very rarely wants to reforge when things are past this stage.  For when there is movement, the forging has been successful. 

 

Orí kisses his husband, lips trembling, not daring to hope fully even now.

 

*

 

He does dare hope later on when he feels it himself, when he lays a hand on Fíli's distended belly and the life inside moves with hope.


	6. Fíli & Orí & Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Orí find out what exactly they are expecting. Fíli and Kíli reconnect.

They are blessed, for Mahal gives back everything he needed to reforge. And maybe, as was the belief among Dwarrows, the children had needed reforging because they had both accidentally almost been born as single children, mischievously slipping from Mahal's attentive gaze.

 

'You're having twins,' Oín announces to them after examining a fidgety and reasonably worried Fíli, who'd been spooked by the odd movements.

 

Fíli hears Orí's gasp and is so lost in it and the meaning of Oín's words that he cannot speak for a moment. Twins born to a bearing male are almost exceedingly rare, not completely unheard of, but rare. A special blessing.

 

Finally, Fíli and Ori's eyes meet as the golden head turns. No words are needed right then to express their joy.

 

*

 

'Twins?!' Kíli asks incredulously, holding onto his fidgety daughter. Everyone except Tauriel calls her and Kíli's little girl a dwelf. She is a mix of two races but more than anything a true mix of her parents and a spitting image of her father in her inability (or want) to stay still. Especially now that she is older, learning to move about.

 

Fíli brushes his marriage braid, gold interwoven with copper, behind his ear and lets his other hand rest on his gravid midsection. 'Yes…'

 

The words start to knit together the distance that has subtly grown between them and which even Kíli _has_ noticed. The younger brother is silent as he regards his brother, one who has been so tried by the difficulties of starting a family.

 

A hesitant hand meets a stationary one over Fíli's belly and the brothers look each other in the eye. 'I'm so happy for you, Fee…' Kíli murmurs affectionately.

 

'I know,' Fíli tells him, smiling. For he does. Yet it's good to hear it aloud.


End file.
